L'école des fées
by Miyo-sama
Summary: Reby, une collégienne de 14 ans, se retrouve dans le collège de Fairy Tail. Elle y fait plein de rencontres, mais ne sait pas encore que l'unes d'entre elles va boulverser sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je m'appelle Reby. J'ai 14 ans, et, aujourd'hui, je vais entrer en 3eme, dans mon nouveau collège, le collège de Fairy Tail. C'est la plus grande école de magie de tout le pays, et j'ai eu la chance d'y être inscrite. Comme mes parents sont en voyage 24h sur 24, je vais dans un internat pour jeune magicien. Mais comme l'internat de Fairy Tail est plein, je suis obligée d'aller dans celui du collège de Blue Pegasus, un autre collège magique, assez réputé, lui aussi.

Il est 7h du matin, et je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les élèves de Blue Pegasus. Je me dirige vers le self, et me sert un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines de confiture. Je m'assoie a un table, quand quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

Salut Reby! Tu as bien dormis?

Tien, bonjour Hibiki!

Hibiki pose son plateau, s'assoit a ma table et commence a manger.

Tu sais, il paraît qu'a Fairy Tail – même si c'est la plus grande école de magie du pays – il y a beaucoup de brutes qui se battent tout le temps. Donc, je voudrais te dire : prend soin de toi! Et choisis bien les personnes que tu veux fréquenter. Fairy Tail est peut être une grande école, mais c'est surtout une poubelle a délinquant. Beaucoup de jeunes magiciens d'autres écoles qui ne respectent pas les règles sont envoyés a Fairy Tail.

Merci de me prévenir, Hibiki! Je ferais attention.

Je fins mon petit déjeuner, et file dans ma chambre. Mes parents ont payés très cher pour que j'ai une chambre a moi toute seule. Je me coiffe, et attrape mon sac. Je dois prendre le bus a l'arrêt Blue Pegasus pour aller a Fairy Tail. Le bus magique arrive. Je grimpe dedans et m'assoie a côté d'une jeune fille blonde d'à peu près mon âge. Je sors de mon sac le bulletin d'inscription de Fairy Tail, ce qui va me permettre d'en recevoir le tatouage. La jeune fille a côté de moi le remarque et me demande:

Tu es nouvelle?

Pardon?

A Fairy Tail.

Ah, heu, oui, je rentre en 3eme. Tu y est toi, a Fairy Tail?

Oui, bien sûr! Fait-elle en me montrant le dos de sa main, au quel est tatoué le signe de Fairy Tail. Je m'appelle Lucy, et je suis en 3eme aussi.

Ah, enchanté! Moi c'est Reby. Dis-moi, Lucy, d'après ce que l'on m'a dis, Il y a beaucoup de brutes a Fairy Tail. C'est vrai?

Lucy éclate de rire. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

Ha ha! Tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter. Ils sont tous très gentils.

Ha, heu bon. Je te fais confiance.

Et je met fin a notre discutions. Je sort de mon sac mon MP3, et fourre mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. La musique me détend un peu. Je suis toujours stressée au moment de la rentrée des classes. J'observe tout les gens qui sont dans le bus. Un jeune homme attire particulièrement mon attention: il a le tatouage de Fairy Tail. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, avec sa tignasse en forme de hérisson, ses chaussures clouté en cuir... Il me fait un peu peur... Pourvut qu'il ne soit pas en 3eme ( mais bon, vu sa taille, ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit en 6eme... ) et surtout, qu'il ne soit pas dans ma classe! Lucy me donne un petit coup de coude, et j'éteins la musique dans mes oreilles.

On va arriver!

OK.

En effet, la voix électronique annonce: « PROCHAIN ARRÊT, FAIRY TAIL. ». Je range mon MP3 dans mon sac. Le bus s'arrête, et Lucy et moi descendons du bus, suivit par le gars a la tignasse hérisson. Devant moi se dresse un immense bâtiment, avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail en géant, juste devant l'entrée. Lucy me prend le bras, et m'attire a l'intérieur. Nous franchissons la porte d'entrée, et déboulons dans un immense hall, surmonté d'une mezzanine. Je suis Lucy, un peu bêtement, mais bon, je sais pas trop ou aller alors... Elle se dirige vers un petit groupe de personne, et je la suis.

On dois attendre encore un peu pour savoir dans quelle classe on est. Viens, je vais te présenter a mes amis!

Elle continue a marcher en direction du petit groupe de personne.

Salut tout le monde! Fit-elle.

Salut Lucy! Dit un jeune garçon au cheveux roses.

Salut Natsu!

Hey, Lucy! T'as passer de bonnes vacances? Lui demande un jeune garçon torse-nu.

Hum... Oui, merci... Gray, tes vêtements..-'

Ah! Merde! J'avais pas vu!

Le jeune garçon fila vers un sac, et revint la seconde d'après tout habillé.

Ha ha ha! se moque le dénommé Natsu.

Grrr... Te moque pas l'allumette! Grogne celui qui s'appelle Gray.

T'as dit quoi, glaçon ambulant?

Tu veux te battre, c'est ça?

Aller, viens par la! Je t'attend!

Natsu serre ses poings, et Gray se met en position de combat. Les poings de Natsu s'enflamment et il s'élance très vite vers son adversaire. Gray pose son poing dans la paume de sa main, et fait apparaître une épée toute en glace. Il pare les coups de Natsu avec une facilité incroyable mais ne parvient pas a répliquer.

On devrais peut-être les arrêter, là? Je fais à Lucy.

Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal. Ils font ça tout le temps! Me répondit une fille au cheveux rouges, qui se tenait en face de moi .

Lucy hoche la tête pour approuver les paroles de la fille au cheveux rouges.

Je m'appelle Erza, enchanté!

Heu... Moi, c'est Reby et je suis nouvelle au collège de Fairy Tail! Je fais en m'inclinant.

Eh bien je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous! Bon! Le maître va annoncer dans quelle classe on est ! SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE!

En entendant Erza crier, Gray et Natsu s'immobilisent. Eh bien! Elle a beaucoup d'autorité sur eux! Une mélodie retenti. Touts les élèves qui se trouvent dans le hall s'arrêtent de parler, et regardent vers la mezzanine. Un petit monsieur avec une moustache et un chapeau très bizarre apparaît et commence à déclamer un discourt:

Bonjour et bienvenue pour certains au collège de Fairy Tail! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Makarof, le directeur. Pour que cette année de 3eme se déroule bien pour tout le monde, je vais vous énoncer quelques règles fondamentales de ce collège:

1) Il est formellement interdit de crier ou de courir dans les couloirs du collège.

2) Il est formellement interdit de sécher les cours sous peine de punition

Et c'est tout.

Comment? Ce sont les seules règles de ce collège? Devant mon expression ébahie, Lucy se met à rigoler.

Ha ha ha! Ça t'étonne, hein? Dans ce collège, on est – presque – libre comme l'air! Ça fait bizarre au début, mais tu va voir, tu va t'y habituer. Maintenant, le directeur va annoncer dans quelle classe nous sommes.

Hum hum hum... écoutez-moi bien, fait Makarof. Je vais annoncer les classes :

- 3eme A...

Le directeur commence à appeler les élèves un par un. 3Em A, 3eme B... Puis, c'est le tour du garçon à la tignasse d'hérisson, un dénommé Gajil Rexfox. Puis, Gray. Et moi. Dans la même classe que Gray et Gajil, La 3eme B. Une chose me rassure: Lucy est dans ma classe. Natsu et Erza, en 3eme D. Nous nous rangeons tous devant le numéro de notre classe. Évidement, nous sommes rangés en troupeau de mouton. Un professeur se présente à nous. Il se présente, il s'appelle Wakaba Mine. Il nous conduit jusqu'à une salle de cours, puis, il nous place sur des tables à deux. Quand il me place, je suis toute seule sur la table. Mais il choisit de placer Gajil à côté de moi. Le jeune homme s'installe, Et se tourne vers moi, en plantant ses yeux rouges dans les miens.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot du début:

Eh voila! je poste mon chapitre 2. Au fait, désolé, au chapitre précédent, j'ai eu un peit problème de triet. Mais bon. Je crois avoir résolu le problème! Sinon, pour le chapitre 2, j'avait deux idées. J'en ai choisie une au pif, mais je pense faire un mixte des deux, on va bien voir ce que ça fera!

Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

- Comment tu t'appelle la bleuette? Me dit-il des sa voix rauque.

- Heu... Je m'appelle Reby. Reby MacGarden, Je dit.

- Moi c'est Gajil Redfox.

- Oui, je sais.

- Comment ça, tu sais?

- Bah, Heu... J'écoute quand le prof fait l'appelle.

- Ha, ok. Pas moi.

Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Le professeur nous donne un formulaire à remplir nous concernant, pour soit-disant , que le prof nous connaisse mieux. Gajil siffle entre ses dents:

- 'tain! Comme si ils s'intéressaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu à nous! C'est du temps perdu quoi! Tu ne trouve pas ça inutile toi? Me fait-il.

- Hein? Heu, oui, un peu. Je répond simplement;

Puis, je fais mine de l'ignorer et de remplir le formulaire. Je me sent mal à l'aise quand je parle avec un garçon, surtout ceux qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. Dans la classe, les élèves parlent pendant que le prof sirote un café. Ça me choque un peu, mais je me rappelle des règles que le directeur nous a énoncées. Simplement de ne pas sécher les cours et de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Le prof ramasse les copies et nous dit que nos professeurs vont bientôt venir se présenter. Alors les élèves se mettent à discuter, en se demandant quel profs ils auraient en histoire-géo , ou en maths... Un demande aussi quel prof de magie ils auraient. Un autre lui dit que de toutes façons, Il n'y avait qu'un seul prof de magie dans le collège. J'aimerais bien que Lucy soit à côté de moi, je suis la seule à ne pas discuter. Puis, un homme entra dans la salle. Il est grand, brun, vêtu d'une grande cape marron. Notre professeur de magie, Gulidarts. Les professeurs vinrent se présenter tour à tour et la matinée se termine. Je vais manger au self de Fairy Tail, avec Lucy et Erza pendant que Natsu et Gray mangent sur une autre table avec d'autres garçons. Je balaie la salle du regard, et aperçoit Gajil, seul sur une table. Je me de mande pourquoi il ne va pas avec les autres garçons qui l'appellent pour manger avec lui. À chaque fois, Gajil les ignorent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gajil est très solitaire, me dit Lucy.

- Il a beau être vraiment fort, il n'accepte aucune compagnie, remarque Erza.

Nous passons le reste de notre repas à discuter des profs que nous avons cette année. Nous sortons du self, et attendons la sonnerie qui nous indiquera de monter dans notre salle de cours. Nous passons l'après midi à bavarder dans la classe pendant que le prof fume tranquillement sa pipe. Lucy m'a rejointe et a viré Gajil de sa place pour bavarder avec moi. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître, nous discutons de ce que nous aimons, ce que nous n'aimons pas... L'après midi passe très vite et il est l'heure de rentrer chez nous. Je prend le bus avec Lucy, suivies de Gajil. Je descends la première à l'arrêt de Blue Pegasus et présente mon badge comme quoi je réside ici au gardien. J'entre dans l'internat, et me dirige vers ma chambre. Sur le chemin, je vois que les élèves trainant dans les couloirs chuchotent en me voyant, et me regarde d'un drôle d'œil. À mesure que j'avance, je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se dit sur moi. Et j'entends de drôles de choses comme: « C'est elle... », « C'est de sa faute! », « C'est à cause d'elle si... »

C'est de ma faute si quoi? Je cours dans ma chambre, et m'allonge sur mon lit pour réfléchir. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, et me concentre. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter que les élèves de Blue Pegasus disent tant de choses sur moi? Je décide donc de me rendre à la salle commune, là où touts les élèves se retrouvent, et discutent entre eux. Quand j'entre dans la salle, touts les élèves se taisent et me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre hideux et répugnant. Je me sent mal à l'aise. Je remarque que le seul homme qui ne me regarde pas me tourne le dos. Le directeur de Blue Pegasus. Il est un peu rondouillet et porte un T-shirt à brettèles rose. Je me dirige vers lui, et lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu n'es dons pas au courant? Me fait-il d'un air grave.

Je fais non de la tête

- Suis moi, dit-il en se levant.

Je suis le directeur dans les couloirs de l'internat, jusque devant une petite salle, dont la plaque en métal accroché sur la porte indiquait « INFIRMERIE ». Pour quoi m'amène-t-il ici? Il pousse la porte et me conduit dans une petite salle où une infirmière s'active autour d'un patient. Le directeur me fait signe d'entrer. Je m'avance dans la salle, et découvre un corps inanimé, dont je reconnais le visage. Hibiki. Son corps est couvert de blessures. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Ce serait de ma faute si Hibiki est dans cet état? Je me retourne vers le directeur et lui demande:

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Suis moi, me réordonne le directeur.

Et je le suis encore une fois dans les couloirs de l'internat, qui me semblent maintenant sombres et lugubres. Nous descendons quelques escaliers, avant d'arriver devant une porte noire que le directeur ouvre dans un grincement sinistre.

- Entre, me dit-il.

Je pénètre dans l'obscurité de la salle, et le directeur allume la lumière. Ce que je découvre me fait sursauter d'effroi. La salle est couverte de tâches de sang. Et sur le mur, une phrase est écrit en caractères gras « Nous t'aurons MacGarden, nous t'aurons... ». Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le corps. Cette phrase m'était adressée. Cette phrase était écrite avec du sang. Le sang d'Hibiki.

* * *

Petit mot de la fin:

Alors, ça vous a plus? Oui je sais, mes chapitres sont assez courts. Sinon, désolé si je fais des fautes d'orthographe, je ne m'en rend pas compte quand j'en fais.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot du début: Bon voila! Je poste le 3eme chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Reby! Reby réveille toi!

- Hum...

Quelqu'un me parle. Qui est-ce? J'ouvre les yeux. Je me trouve dans une chambre blanche, entourée de personnes en blouse blanche. Je présume que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Que c'est-il passé? Je me souviens d'être rentrée du collège, de voir comment les gens de Blue Pegasus me regardaient, d'Hibiki couvert de blessures et... cette pièce. La pièce dans la quelle Hibiki c'était fait torturer. Je me lève d'un bon, et me recouche tout de suite. J'ai un énorme mal de tête.

- Il vaut mieux que tu reste allongée, me dit un des médecins. Tu a pris un énorme coup sur la tête.

- Comment ça, un énorme coup sur la tête? Je dit faiblement. Je ne me souviens de presque rien, après être entrée dans cette salle.

- C'est normal, me fait un autre des médecins, mais ça va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je voudrais leur demander de m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je laisse mes médecins s'occuper de moi, me donner des médicaments, et un demi-million d'autres trucs que je ne saurais pas expliquer. Je reste donc clouée au lit pendant plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, je reçoit la visite de Lucy et d'Erza. Quand je sors enfin de l'hôpital Hibiki va mieux. Il me parle comme si je n'était pour rien dans l'histoire de la salle ensanglanté avec des inscriptions flippantes sur les murs et comme si il n'avait pas été martyrisé, même si il a un demi-million de pansements et de bandages encore sur lui. Cela me rassure un peu, car maintenant, c'est un sujet tabou à Blue Pegasus et dans mon entourage. Je ne dois reprendre les cours que dans une semaine, le temps de me reposer, et ensuite, je retournerait suivre les cours à Fairy Tail. J'aurais beaucoup de boulot à rattraper, puisque je suis resté une semaine dans le comas plus la semaine où je dois me reposer. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me rappeler ce qu'il c'est passé. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment où j'ai déchiffré l'inscription au mur.

La semaine passe lentement. Très lentement. Et j'ai beau essayer de ma rappeler ce qu'il c'est passé, rien ne me reviens en mémoire. Le lundi de la semaine suivante, quand je retourne à Fairy Tail, je franchis la porte d''entrée, et un troupeau d'élèves se ruent vers moi. Ils me demandent si je vais bien, ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je ne soit pas venue les deux première semaine de cours... Ils sont tous de ma classe. Je leur répond que je vais bien, et que je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'ils c'est passé. Certains me croient et me laissent tranquille, mais d'autres sont plus têtus et me disent que je peux leur faire confiance, qu'il ne diront rien à personne... Mais de un, je suis sincère, et de deux, je ne fais confiance à personne sauf peut-être mes amis. Heureusement, Lucy est là et les dissuade de me harceler de questions, car je suis fatiguée, et je dois me reposer. En vérité, je me sent très bien. Mais je la remercie quand même pour son aide.

Lorsque nous montons en classe, je m'assoie à côté de Gajil et il me demande:

- Eh, la crevette, comment ça se fait que tu ai été absente pendant deux semaine?

- Hein? Heu, je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car le professeur Wakaba entre dans las salle,et fait directement l'appel. Je répond présente, le prof me souri, et me dit:

- Heureux que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous!

Je sent le rouge me monter aux joues, mais Wakaba continue à faire l'appel.

- Alors? Me dit Gajil, bien décidé à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Ben heu... enfaite, je ne m'en souviens pas trop alors...

- Pas grave, je veux savoir.

Décidément, il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Je me demande pourquoi il tiens tant à savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il est, décidément, plus bizarre que je l'imaginait.

- Ben, heu...

- Arrête de dire Ben heu! C'est stressant!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me crie dessus? Bon je vais répondre franchement, et il me lâchera.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je peux simplement te dire que ce ne sont pas tes affaires! je m'écrie.

Il paraît surprit. Parfait, il me lâchera les baskets.

Aujourd'hui, le lundi, c'est cour de magie intensif pendant toute la journée.

* * *

Petite note de l'auteure en plein milieu du chapitre: Autant pour moi, je ne vous avez pas expliqué l'emploi du temps des 3emeB.

Bon, alors voici l'emploi du temps des 3emeB:

Lundi

Matin:Bon, bah, le lundi, c'est le seul jour de la semaine où ils ne font que de la magie. Parce que si ils avaient une heure de cour de magie tout les chépascombien de jours, ce serait inutile. Donc , le matin, c'est LA magie en elle même qu'ils étudient, des sortes de cours comme de l'histoire de la magie, ou des trucs comme ça, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Après Midi:

L'après Midi, c'est le cour de pratique de la magie. Les élèves travaillent donc leur propre magie. Pas besoin de vous expliquer que quelques fois, il y en a qui finissent à l'infirmerie...

Mardi

Matin:

- Maths, c'était pas trop pour eux...

- Français, ça plait beaucoup à Reby...

- Cours de sport (deux heures), simple, comme Basket, tennis, enfin, des trucs comme ça quoi...

Après midi:

- Physique Chimie, pas très captivant à mon goût... Mais bon.

- Eh ben là, je suis sadique avec eux car à ces deux heures là ils ont... Latin! Bon, je dis que je suis sadique parce que, moi, perso, je déteste ça!

Mercredi

Matin

- Arts plastiques, ils aiment bien (enfin... moi j'aime bien! Donc mes perso aime aussi...)

- Anglais, Reby aime bien, elle et alaise avec cette langue

- Heure de permanence... pas besoin de vous dire (je crois) ce qu'il s'y passe...

- Maths (déja expliqué)

Après Midi:

Rien du tout, les élèves, rentre chez eux ou vont se promener...

Jeudi

Matin:

- Musique, en temps normal, ça peut être pas mal, mais là heu, vu la prof qu'ils ont... Mme Ptejoi; (Perso que j'ai presque inventé! bon, ok j'ai fais ça parce que ma prof à moi elle est horrible!)

- Math (déjà expliqué!)

- Deux heures de Français (déjà expliqué)

Après Midi:

- Technologie, cours particulièrement ennuyant... d'après Reby.

- Deux heures de sport (déjà expliqué)

Vendredi

- Physique chimie (déjà expliqué)

- Deux interminables heures de maths... (déjà expliqué, encore une fois...)

- Latin (torture déjà expliqué.)

Après Midi

- Seul cour d'espagnol de la semaine... Reby aime bien (de toutes façons, elle aime bien toutes les langues)

- Français ( re-déja expliqué...)

- Anglais (déjà expliqué)

Et j'en connais une qui va reconnaître quelques ressemblances avec son propre emplois du temps...

Bref, revenons à nos moutons*...

*cette expression est obsolète!

* * *

J'ai vraiment hâte, car c'est le cours que j'aime le plus. Guildarts, notre prof de magie viens nous chercher dans la salle de Wakaba, et il nous emmène dans un gymnase réservé aux cours de magie. Comme je n'étais pas là les deux semaines dernières, le prof me prends à part pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ses cours. Quand je rejoins les autres élèves dans le gymnase, des tables et des chaises sont installées dans un coin (plus tôt grand le coin) du gymnase où il y a un tableau et un vidéo protecteur magique, qui fait aussi office de salle de cours. Lucy m'a préparer une table juste à côté de la sienne. Je m'assoie, et le prof commence le cours. Je suis très attentive, car je trouve son cours super intéressant. D'ailleurs, personne ne fais de bruit, ils ont tous l'air captivés. Le prof nous parle de l'origine de la magie, et pleins de trucs intéressants comme ça.

Quand le cours se termine (ou plus tôt quand la matinée se termine), je vais manger au self avec Lucy et Erza, et pour une fois, Gray et Natsu nous rejoignent. Il y a du coup, heu comment dire... une ambiance un peu différente que celle de d'habitude (enfin d'habitude... Que celle du lundi d'il y a deux semaines.). Natsu est un vrai goinfre, et Gray n'arrête pas de lui chercher des noises. Mais bon, au moins, Natsu se retient de lui mettre un poing dans la figure, sachant qu'il y a des surveillants un peu... comment dire... un peu beaucoup plus fort que lui? C'est Mirajane qui est de surveillance aujourd'hui. Elle a beau avoir notre âge, et être en 3eme comme nous (3emeA), le directeur l'a chargée de surveillance du self le lundi, à cause de sa force.

Nous reprenons les cours de magie dans le gymnase. Cet après-midi, c'est la pratique de la magie. J'ai hâte, car j'aimerais beaucoup progresser avec ma magie. Ma magie, c'est une magie de lettres. Je peux faire apparaître des mots ou des signes de différentes matières. Je trouves que ma magie n'est pas très forte, mais elle me plaît. Elle se nome « Solid Script ». Nous commençons à faire des échauffements des muscles, puis, le professeur nous met par groupe de deux, avec un adversaire idéal selon notre magie. Et je me retrouve avec un dénommé Braie (oui, le nom est un peu bizarre, je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit.). Il est assez petit, brun, et il porte un simple jogging et un T-shirt noir.

- Alors c'est toi qui a été absente pendant une semaine? Me dit-il d'une voix un peu énigmatique. Et on peut savoir pourquoi?

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je le dirais à une personne que je ne connais pas, je répond, cinglante.

- How! On se calme ma belle! (Reby et Braie ne le remarquent pas, mais au moment ou Braie lui dit « ma belle, » Gajil se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, mais voyant qu'e Braie n'a rien fait à Reby, il détourne la tête.) Bon aller, commençons le combat!

Bon, déjà, ça commence mal avec celui là. Mais bon. Le prof nous explique le but de cette séance. Nous devons réussir à parer des attaque assez faible de notre adversaire, avec notre propre magie.

- Je commence! hurle Braie.

- Va-si, je t'attend! je lui crie, en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est parti! il s'élance en criant.

Je me met en position de défende et m'apprête à invoquer ma magie.

- Surudoi chūi! Crie Braie, en plaçant sa paume de main devant lui, tout en continuant à courir vers moi.

De sa paume de main sort des notes de musiques qui ont l'air assez tranchantes. Une magie du son. Parfait. Mais cette attaque là est tranchante. Donc... (elle ne pense ça qu'en une seconde!)

- Solid Script Guard! je crie en écrivant le mot « Guard » dans le vide.

La barrière que je créée pare parfaitement les notes de musique solides que Braie invoque. Parfait. C'est maintenant à mon tour de l'attaquer. Braie s'éloigne, et je me met en position d'attaque. Je sais déjà quelle attaque utiliser.

- Solid Script Storm! je crie en écrivant le mot « Storm » dans le vide.

- Surudoi chūi! Re-crie Braie.

Ses notes de musiques s'engouffrent dans la tornade que je viens d'invoquer, mais ne réussirent pas à la parer. Elles tournoient dedans et frappent Braie avec une violence inouïe (violence évidement renforcée par les notes de musique tranchantes). Braie se retrouve de l'autre côté de la salle en une seconde, et frappe le mur d'en face. Et il se relève immédiatement, l'expression satisfaite, comme si il savait ce qui allait arriver. L'après-midi se termine beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'imaginait. Dans les vestiaires (oui, ils se sont changés avant de pratiquer la magie, avec des vêtements spécialement conçus pour ne pas se blesser lors des attaques magiques), je repense à Braie. Il est très bizarre. Mais quand j'y pense... Je sort tout de suite des vestiaires et me dirige vers Lucy.

- Dis moi Lucy, je lui demande, Braie, il était là, le jour de la rentée?

- Mais oui, bien sur, elle me répond. Pourquoi cette question?

- Heu... Pour rien.

C'est étrange, car je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui, le premier jour. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon accident de la semaine dernière? Non, ce n'est pas possible, car je me souviens de touts les élèves de ma classe. Y compris certains des autres classes. J'ai deux hypothèses. Soit il est arrivé le deuxième jour, et Lucy c'est trompé, soit … Non, cette hypothèse ne tiens pas debout. Je sors du collège et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus avec Lucy talonnées par Gajil. Soudain, j'aperçois une limousine noire avec des vitres tout aussi noires (c'est à se demander si elle en a) se garer un peu plus loin dans la rue. La portière arrière s'ouvre toute seule et quelqu'un y monte. J'arrive à peine à voir la tête de l'individu en montant dans le bus magique. C'est Braie.

* * *

Petit Mot de La fin: Bon alors, c'était bien? Faut dire que je me suis cassée à écrire ce chapitre... mais bon.

Merci d'avoir lu!

PS: Pour les attaques de Braie là... ben c'est du japonnais (je suis allée sur google traduction...), mais si vou voulez savoir ce que ça veut dire, aller sur google traduction! Et encore merci de m'avoir lu! ^^


End file.
